a LOVELY kidnapping
by Lisa Bazaar Queen of Soybeans
Summary: "Why would you give me this?" It was a pink helmet. "It's pink, and you're a girl so...it fits?" "I'm not a girl." "So you have a penis?"
1. Seven Seconds

/Chapter One: Seven Seconds

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so frickin mean?" Jacob Black yelled in her face. The girl wasn't fazed. She was used to this.

"If you kept that leech out my face, we'd make progress."

"Throwing trash like a three year old is NOT progress." He sighed. This sort of thing was getting even worse with these two. "Whatever. You should keep your girls in check." She waved him off.

"Bitch!" He spat. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Like I haven't heard that before. I should get it tattooed on my forehead, so when I meet people and they say confused 'Bitch?' I'd say 'Yeah, I get that a lot.'

That's me, Leah Clearwater. Local Bitch. And believe me; I didn't even to start this fight. Renesseme isn't an angel like everybody wants to believe. Poor, uneducated buddies o' mine. Jacob was also accompanied Seth, and Jasper who was there to calm me down. Why does everyone think I'll go on a rampage? I'm not a time bomb, but Paul…

And then a cool feeling creeped over me. "Stop that." I snapped at Jasper. He didn't speak, that wasn't his thing, and he only stared. The most peculiar melted caramel eyes dug into my memory. And then I had to look away because I felt chilled to the core, but my body still blazed more than usual. It ravaged on my skin.

At that moment Jacob tried to grab my wrist, and when he did, it shot every nerve to a smoldering state.

"AAAHrgah!!" Leah screeched and howled in pain. A grayish wolf took her place and charged into the woods. Jacob started after her, but Jasper stopped him. "I've got it," Seth looked at him in wonder. "Whatever man, if you want to get an ear torn off, be my guest."

He already had clothes in one arm when he took off after Leah.

* * *

!0 minutes before

When I walked into the Cullen household, a sickly sweet aura slapped me in the face. It made my stomach churn. Besides, I was only there to drag Seth home. He had been camping out here for two days and Mom wanted him back home. This house was impossibly huge; did they really need all the space? Surely Carlise's doctor gig doesn't pay this good. Wonder where they get it all. HA! Probably a Swiss bank account.

Going through the kitchen, I just happened to spot the little monster eating a sandwich on the way out. Trying to ignore her, I move back near the stairs, But too late. She spots me. "Hi." I cringe and I turn around. She's technically 7 years old, but she looks about 17 years old. And a fabulous perk of being immortal—she's beautiful. Nessie is even more annoying than Bella (astounding, I know) and just as pretty. It always reminds me why people think I'm beautiful in an exotic, why can't I be just as pretty as they are? Frivolous things like this shouldn't upset me, but they do.

"Hello, Renesseme." Leah grits through her teeth.

"What are you doing here?" I really tried not to take that the wrong way, but I guess it was the tone of her voice.

"None of your business, kid."

"Are you here for-"

"Shut up!" Leah growled "I don't need to answer to you." Nessie turned defensive as well.

"Well excuse ME if you PMS on a daily basis," Leah and Nessie looked about ready to start fighting in Esme's kitchen, which she wouldn't have liked.

"Other than the fact that you are Jake's imprint, I would've torn your face off a long time ago-"

"I can see why Sam got rid of you know. Too rough for your own good."

Nessie had a smug look on her face, thinking she had the upper hand.

But she went too far. A millisecond later, without hesitation, a trashcan was flying towards Renesseme head. Once she screamed, everybody filled the kitchen. Nessie was trying to scratch Leah's eyes out, but she was already storming outside. Jacob followed, by Seth and Jasper in case I went on a rampage, which didn't sound too bad right now.

*Present Time*

I ran to the center of the forest, everything a blur of green and brown. This was best part of being who I am. To be able to run, to flee from all problems and just relax in my surroundings. It was an unseasonably warm day in Forks, so the tempeture was comfortable. The only part that sucked about this was that my stuff got disintegrated every time I phased. Sometimes this gets so-

Leah stopped, listening to the silent air around her. The air reeks of saccharine and sugar cane. Vampire. I was going to attack when I heard a voice. "Leah? Are you back there?" It was unfamiliar, with a barely noticeable southern accent. But I knew it was Jasper. He was the goose in all those ducks. Everybody had something that hade them stand out, but when you got to Jasper, well…

But I do remember that one pixyish vampire, Alice I think, took off a few weeks ago. Seth told me; some vision about another mate across the world. She shocked everyone and apologized for her abrupt departure. Jasper apparently was mute about the whole situation. He didn't say a word when it happened. No sign of emotional trauma.

"Yeah!" Leah called, trying to cover herself up with her arms and a tree. Don't know why I cared, but hell, I had my dignity. He politely looked away as he handed me the clothes, then turned the other way. I took a close look at what he gave me. "You can't be serious," It was a SUNDRESS, one with frilly white lace at the bottom at that. It was gold and pooled out at the bottom. The corset part was attacked by pinkish brown sequins. It's not that it wasn't pretty; it just was not my thing. The dress went above my knee but still held its own. I considered going naked, but that would probably upset Esme.

"It's all we had," I could see him smirking from behind. Not funny. "Fine, Whatever. If I find out you picked this, I'm coming back for you." Leah huffed, zipping up the dress. A perfect fit.

The two started to move toward the house, walking side by side. Until he chose to break the silence.

"Why you do act that way?" At first I thought I heard wrong. "What are you talking about?" He was staring at the ground, not looking at her.

"Go on rampages, get angry, start fights and yell. Why?" She took a good look at Jasper, his perfect features. Curly brown hair with candy eyes that would be devoured by any human girl who looked. Intelligent after 300 years, hard bodied and sophisticated to the core. But it made me wonder if he was still human in there.

"Well," She said sadly "It's natural to share emotions, but I guess that's something you don't have, am I right?" His eyes held anger and sadness, shock and realization. It was such an enormous amount of emotion, that it looked foreign on his face. It was seven seconds of awareness of how raw torn open we are. It was realizing that Alice tore him open as much as Sam did to me. His looks were calmly vicious, if that makes sense to you. Something that makes you heat up, from the inside out. Defrost. It's like going to sleep in Paris and waking up in Tokyo. Like taking a train to a wintry Rome then riding camelback across the desert sands. I realized that he walked ahead, so I yelled after him, "It's not healthy to act this way! You know she's not coming back. You're tuning me out, aren't you?"

Jasper stopped, not looking. "Don't you think I know that? I thought you knew what this felt like." '

Was…was he talking about _Sam_? Why does everyone feel the need to throw that in my face? Why do they ALWAYS…' She thought angrily.

"Well at least I can talk about it! You just get worse everyday." She nearly spat, feuled by his comment. "Shut up," He said quietly, his eyes tightly closed. But she went on. " Look, I know you loved her, but she is across the PLANET now," Amazing how far you can push someone over their limit. He snapped.

"Shut UP! Shut…Up. Just shut your mouth for once in your goddamned life and hold your tounge!" He bellowed. He almost matched her anger.

"At least I can open my mouth and say something! You can't even act human…" He started to sneer

"You're not human, And neither am I."

"Get over it, Jasper."

"You haven't even gotten over Sam—your'e a damn hypocrite!"

Leah started to walk away when she shot him a humorless expression. "Whatever. We aren't going to talk about this again, agreed? Good." Then she walked away into the brush.

* * *

By the time we got home, everybody as waiting for us. Not even giving a damn that the whole pack was there, I ignored them. Jasper was already up the stairs

Bella: What happened?

Rosalie: Are you two listening?

Jake: What happened? Leah-

"You know what?!" Leah shouted completely worse than how she usually yelled "Go ask Captain Sparkle and his hybrid kid." She gestured to Edward and Nessie. She muttered curses on her way to the back porch. Jacob tried to say something but she interrupted him "Point blank, Jake? We are done here."

"What is it with that girl?" Jacob said under her breath.

A few seconds of awkward silence between everybody. And then from Emmett, who chooses the most inappropriate time says:

"Call it what you want, But this seems a lot like foreplay." This sparked a loud verbal argument between Jacob and Emmett.

Nessie then asked her father "Daddy? What's 'foreplay?'"

Edward dawned a look of exhaustion and anger. He closed his eyes.

"Nessie? Go to bed." Emmett and Jacob were still fighting.


	2. EscapeFrmReality: Part One

Escape?:Part 0ne

Author: Ah, feels so good to back writing stories.

Edward: Really? Because you have been slacking this month.

Author: Shut up. I can't help it if the state requires me to get a so called 'education'.

Edward:……..I can't even BEGIN to comment on that.

Author: Good. It's not like I need you to pressure me on this.

Edward: Aren't you supposed to be writing an English paper?

Author: … So?I can multitask...

Edward: Epic Fail, Lisa. EPIC FAIL …. Let's get on with the story before you destroy our youth.

Author:....Shut up.

*****

Leah P.O.V

I went to the back porch to think about what just happened. I fought on a weekly basis, but that confrontation was weird. It was extremely awkward.

The sky was a psychedelic purple and that was a bizarre mix in these parts. I walked home, still thinking of what happened.

Sam and I used to stay up in the kitchen all night, when our love was new. Now I feel like I was a fool to believe in love. I used to be on cloud nine, guided by promises that he'll be there forever, keep me in his safety net. And then he pulled it from under me when I hurdled back down to earth. Beaten down and heart broken, it only hurt for a while. Everything went numb for some reason, don't know why. Screw you, Sam Uley.

I really didn't want a confrontation with Mom this late at night. I took my usual route to the side of the house and to my tree next to my window. I crawled through and laid back into the bed, with the expensive dress still on. I went to sleep without brushing my teeth or changing my clothes.

***

I dreamt of seeing someone in the forest. For some odd reason I was wearing the gold dress, and running after him like a madman.

He seemed too fast for me, taunting me every turn he took. Breaking out at a full sprint, I was still a second too late.

. It was dark and sticky outside, very unlike Washington State.

Suddenly I couldn't find him anymore, all alone in this jungle. Barefoot, the forest was suddenly cold and wet. I stood alone, the empty feeling filling up my insides. A shiver runs down my spine and It felt insane to be this way.

How can I live like this?

No one. No one to be with, to stand by me. No one to love me. I have to have someone, to be near; it burns too much to me alone.

Choking on the thought of being alone forever, it vanishes when I hear a voice in my ears and sub-zero skin gripping my body.

"I love you. Will you come to me?"

***

Leah jumps awake in bed, half screaming. Startled and shaking a bit. I never saw his face, it was still to dark. It was morning, the sun shining obnoxiously. What did the dream mean? Who was I running for? This is confusing. At that moment, Seth came through my door with an extreme case of bedhead.

"Leah, what's up? It's too early to be screaming." I stopped trembling.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," She said in a dazed state of mind. He watched his sister go through a color wheel of emotions on her face. He didn't think much of it. "Yeah." He turned to go then said, "Oh yeah, we have a meeting at Quil's house today. You might want to get ready." And then he shuffled out the door.

Leah took a deep breath, then went over to her closet. It was mostly jeans and T-shirts. In the back of the closet was a gold mini dress, collecting dust.

And at the top of the closet in a box were a pair of Luichiny Clara Red Heels. Don't ask me how Jacob got them, but he gave them to me for my last birthday.

Apparently he thought it was funny because he knew I wasn't going to ever wear them.

Well, today I feel like messing with everybody's head. I take the heels and the dress to the bathroom, and close the door.

Inside, she takes a shower, washes her hair. On an impulse, she opens her cabinet and extracts a curling iron, a tube of unused lipstick, and eye makeup. This can only be the apocalypse.

***

After everything is done, I take a good look in the mirror. My hair looks oddly better when I curl it. And when I slid on the red lipstick, Hell, I threw all caution into the wind. The eye makeup was just something I managed with only the tiniest smudge. I kind of liked it. That's when Seth walked by the bathroom. He backed up and did a double take. "Uh Leah?"

"Yes, Seth?"

"What the fuck?" He said incredulously.

"I don't know, Seth. What is the fuck?" she said simply. He leaned against the door frame and watched her use an eyelash curler like it was pure torture. "Why are you wearing makeup?"

"If I was wearing makeup, would that be a problem?" She threw him a ball busting glare. He threw his hands up in defense. ".Nothing at all." He left down the hall, muttering something about the end of the world and the Apocalypse. She shrugged it off and shook out her hair.

Then she looked back at her reflection. This was going to be an interesting day.

***

Ms. Clearwater was washing the breakfast dishes when Leah stepped downstairs. Seth was eating a waffle, and when he saw his big sister go to the fridge, he nearly choked on the syrup.

"Leah! What did I tell you about doing stuff like that?" Seth had to spit out the food.

"Stuff like what?" She took out an apple. Then nibbled on the skin. "Dressing like that!"

Ms. Clearwater turned around, surprised. "Oh my…Leah. It's definitely different than you usually wear. I like it." She smiles, pleased that her daughter is finally dressing like a lady.

"Like it?! Mom, she's wearing…**heels.**" Seth shudders at the word. Leah narrows her eyes.

"Anyway, are we leaving Seth? I need to get this over with."

"Why?" He got up and got his keys to his car off the key rack. "It's not like we have stuff to do."

"I got places to be little brother. Now lets go." Leah steps out the door, going to the pickup truck.

" Bye, mom." Seth says. "Seth?" Ms. Clearwater calls. "Yes ma'am?" "Please be nice to your sister, alright?" Seth nodded. "Yeah,mom. See you later." And he left out, in a confused haze. Ms. Clearwater smiles to herself and goes back to washing dishes.

* *

The pack was all sitting on the porch when they rolled up on the bike. At first, Jacob had to squint hard to tell who it was.

When she looked up, his jaw dropped. "No freakin way…" The rest of them turned to see what he was looking at, and they followed suit.

I felt myself half smile. "What up, peeps? What's with the crazy faces?"

To say that everybody was shocked was an understatement. So everybody just stood there for a second, the trees blowing in the distance. Jacob hid his fascination very poorly, studying her body. Embry took liberty of the stunned silence. "Leah, are you okay?"

"Why would you say that, Em?" That's right. Pretend you don't know what they're talking about. Only so they'll believe it. Until you can escape.

"Uh…Well…you look really girly." He chose his words carefully. A devious smirk formed on her mouth." I am a girl, if you all haven't forgotten. Anyway, what is this about?" I put my hand on my hip, and gave them a look. Befuddlement played across their faces. Jacob's voice went a little husky. "Same old, same old. But you have a 5 hour shift to run tonight." I frowned.

"What? I can't do it later? I'm really tired." Sorry, but my plan runs past midnight. No distractions. Annoyance rings in his voice. "No. You're the only one who can do it. Embry has classes, Quil has to go to the port today, and Seth is helping me with something today."

"Fine. I need to sleep before I go anyway."

Paul smirks in front of me, his eyes as finky as usual. "We'll try our best princess. You definitely need the beauty sleep. Gone With the Wind dreams about the southern leech keeping you up?"

I knew Paul was going to make asshole comments, and I should have known they would be about Jasper. Anger flares at my temples, makes me give a rare innocent smile with dark intentions underneath. And then…the thought brought a pleasurable ache on her skin. Almost like a fuzzy line between rough ecstasy and pain.

"No, Paul, But I'm not fighting, not today. Peace," Leah turn before she starts her bike to swerve around the corner, and out of their sights. Jacob had his mouth open but words didn't come out, but he inadvertedly blurted out,

"What just happened?"

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Leah P.O.V

I drove far, all the way out to Seattle. I could've run, but I didn't want to make the effort. Yes, very lazy for someone who can run more than 100 miles an hour.

For most of the morning, I hung out at the farmers market, were sweet red grapes were downed like candy.

I browsed a few windows, staring off at expensive clothes I'd never wear and couldn't afford. I paused in front of a café and slid open my phone. It was 2 pm already. I stopped a man who just passed me. "Excuse me?"

The young man turns, not older than 26. "Uh, yes?"

"Could you direct me to the Anastasia Theater?" The man looked me over with inquisitive blue eyes. He motioned to his right. "It's, that way." His voice faded softly. I smiled.

"Thank you." And I followed his directions until I found a 1950- circa theater on the corner. I'll admit, I got a lot of casually hidden stares from a lot of people. Sometimes I just wish I was shorter…

After I paid for my ticket ( It didn't matter as long as I got out of that fuckin madhouse called Leah's World), I walked into the huge theater with worn velvet seats and a beautiful stage, The show was about to start but people were just taking thier seats.

I looked for a seat. But that didn't interest me at all right now. Something was incredibly off.

A sweet smell, a sickly sweet smell that reminded me of an overdose of candy flooded my sinuses and created a buzz in my bloodstream. It seemed to be coming from my right, where a group of girls were talking and smiling. Basically shamefully flirting with some guy, competing with thier friends.

A man, dressed strikingly, stood before them. He had curly blond hair and eyes the color of burned sugar. He happened to be staring right back.

And he just happened to be Jasper Hale.

*********************************************************************************

What will happen??? ReadNReview pleeze!!Sorry it's so short, still working :P

I'm counting on you guys,and if i get more than 6 and i continue. THE CHOICE IS YOURS. oh, and:

Dont even mention KFC grilled. FRIED is the shit, dammit.

-Yours truly,

Lisa BaZaar Queen of Soybeans3


	3. EscapeFrmReality: Part Dos2

aLOVELYkidnapping: Chapter 3.

**Very sorry for the wait, exam finals are going to be the death of me! XD. If anyone has any ideas for what I could add to the story, I'd love that!  
**

**Oh, BTW, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you all have safe trips....333  
**

Jacob P.O.V

"She walked AWAY?" Sam asked completely surprised. Everybody was at Emily's place when we were discussing what just went down.

"Yes. And she was dressed differently this morning too," Seth chimed in.

"How different?" Sam said. Seth made a small frown with his mouth. "A dress, some heels, and she actually put on makeup and did her hair." If it was possible, his eyes went wider. "Damn, she never did that with me," I heard him mutter low. Why the hell was she keeping secrets from us? It's not like she can keep it to herself for long…

"She's gone now, so we might as well try when Leah gets back." Embry says. "Maybe you're right," I say. Then I think about what hush hush conspiracy she could be doing….

I did not just think that. I'm not her dad, but- "Then again, Em, She's probably planning to do something to Nessie. I'll call her…" I take out my phone.

888

Leah P.O.V

Jasper obviously smelled me, but I was compelled as to why he was here, of all places. I cut off the eye contact and wandered around the room, still trying to see what he was doing out of the corner of my eye. I knew he was watching me too. From what I've heard, Jasper is still technically a newborn. That means he's a danger to humans, and protecting humans from them is my job. Probably here to get a feast out this place. Sick. I felt my phone purr in my pocket and I took it out. I slid the screen open and it told me 'Jake Calling'. I answered with a totally foul "Yesss?". I don't care what the hell is going on. I don't want to hear from him right now.

"Where are you?" He sounds exasperated and frustrated. Don't care.

"None of your business, Jake."

"You just left in the middle of the meeting! You can't do that-"

"Oh, I can't?" I smiled as I said it. He should know I'll never take him seriously unless he does something about it. "Leah--"

"Jacob?" This is actually kind of fun. I'm not normally this snarky with everyone I talk to on a regular basis.

"Damn it!! Can you be MATURE for once?" He was yelling at me, and to tell you the truth I almost couldn't hold back my laughing. Not caring what he said, I giggled like a little girl. It came as a surprise to me because for the life of me, I would never have done it. "Leah!!" His voice buzzed in my ear.

"Bye Jake." And I hung up on him, just like that. When I looked up, Jasper had gone God knows where and the seats were filling up like crazy. And soon, I couldn't see a seat for me to sit in.

An aging stewardess in a blue vest came up to me and said "Let me help you to your seat," I tried to protest but she practically dragged me along with her to the back row. She's pushy for an old lady!

The theater has grown dark, and the woman leaves me next to an empty seat, so I reluctantly sit down. The smell was stronger here, desperately so. I looked to my left, no one. It may have been dark, but I could clearly see the burnt sienna eyes and those golden coils shine in the dim lighting. I don't know why, but my heart beat sped up in desperation. Why? Why did fate like to mess with me so much? I don't want to be here, next to him of all places. But I'll take this opportunity to keep an eye on him. I can't--

"You know," His smooth voice hung low near my ear" You shouldn't be paranoid. I'm not going to do anything." He wasn't even looking at me. I frowned. "Things happen, with your lack of control," I said, staring deeply at the side of his face. He must have felt the intensity of my stare, for he looked straight at me as he spoke. I got a strange whir in the pit of my stomach when I got the full view of his eyes. I'm ashamed to say that they almost unraveled me. I looked away. I tried to concentrate on the play in front of me, but the show going on between us was more interesting. "What's wrong?" I heard the evasive tone in his voice. "Do you think just because we're different, that you don't have the urge to kill me?" I couldn't answer that. I did, due to my natural instincts, want to harm him. After a second, I say nonchalantly

"What are you doing here?" I felt myself calm down, then I realized it was him doing it. "Stop doing that." I jabbed him hard in his side. "…I don't know what you're talking about." The tension between us evaporated like we were normal people.

I rolled my eyes. " You're a horrible liar, Mr. Jasper Hale." He gives me a comical grin.

"Don't you lie all the time?" I couldn't stop myself from answering.

"Uh, No."

"Yes you do!" He accuses "You just did it again. I, myself , cant really tell lies." Can't tell lies? Aw, crap, if I couldn't lie, do you know how many times Jacob would have known that it was me who cut out all the crotches of his shorts? Oh, shit, I love the ability of dishonesty at times, especially when it proved to be in my benefit.

"I'm telling the truth." I raise my right hand with my other on a pretend book "Girl Scouts honor." I say. "When were YOU in the girl scouts?" Jasper laughs.

"Well I used to be, but I got kicked out when I was 7." I smiled without realizing it.

"For what?" He said incredulously.

"I called the leader an evil side winding bitch who wanted us to fatten up America with their cookies."

He just shook his head and smiled. She didn't see the dreamy look in his eyes that he tried to constantly to conceal

........

**PLZE,PLZE,PLZE, If you have any ideas so i don't get writers block, IM me, or email me,(On PROFILE)  
**

**Much Love (Mucho Amor!),**

**Lisa BaZaar Queen of Soybeans3, remember THE CHOICE IS YOURS!!  
**


	4. Abduction

_Recap of Chapter 3_

"I'm telling the truth." I raise my right hand with my other on a pretend bible "Girl Scouts honor." I say. "When were YOU in the girl scouts?" Jasper laughs.

"Well I used to be, but I got kicked out when I was 6." I smiled without realizing it.

"For what?" He said incredulously.

"I called the leader an evil side winding bitch who wanted us to fatten up America with their cookies."

He just shook his head and smiled. She didn't see the dreaminess in his eyes.

***

_**Yeah, yeah, I know. The delay on this chapter is unacceptable… :P But with all the midterms going on, Christmas, and distractions, I haven't been able to get on the computer… **__**L**_

_**UBER thanks to the peeps who actually take the time to review my stories, as you know I'm such a review whore :P**_

_**I just might have a Nahuel story comin' up for you guys, KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED!!**_

***

Seth POV

"She hung up on me!" I Heard Jacob exclaim. Well duh. You were yelling at her. I should care about where my sister is, but truth is she can take care of herself better than anybody.

Now that I think about it, when we go on our runs, I think I'm the only one who can hear the whispers behind his thoughts. And most of them were about my sister. _What's she doing? What makes her think she can talk to me like that? I swear, one day I'll…._

It's one thing to say Leah gets on his nerves, but I recently noticed him eyeballing her this morning. Really creepy in my opinion, but that's probably because we're best friends. And then a thought came to my mind involuntarily making me flinch. Jake likes Leah. Jake _likes_ Leah. The three word sentence ricochets' through my mind. I start to feel nauseous.

Holy Crap. Embry notices this and asks "Are you okay?"

The thought that Jacob likes my sister not only freaks me out, but makes me so angry I start to shake.

Quil walks over to me. "Whoa. Seth, calm down. Let's go." I push his arm away violently. I storm away "Son of a batch of cookies! Why the hell couldn't you leave it the way it was Jacob?! You couldn't leave well alone?" I said.

I swear, those two are so romantically retarded, it's ridiculous to watch.

Dumb ! I'm so blind! Why didn't I notice this before? Leah's off doing secretive whatchamacallits with whoever and Jake ogles her and acts like he can't stand her. Jacob blinks in surprise.

" I didn't say anything--"

" Forget it. I'm leaving." HE mutters unintelligible curses as he leaves the house to phase.

Before I close the door and burst, I hear Embry say to no one in particular, "Did he just say 'son of a batch of cookies?' "

***

" So, what? You do this every week or something?" Leah asked leaning back in her chair. He shakes his head. "No. I just needed to get out for a while. What are you doing here? I never thought you were one for the theater."

I gave him a sardonic face " You never know what you'll find out about a person," And they stared up at the stage. Her attention span dulled as the actors were talking. Then, Jasper nudged her arm. " Hey,"

"What?" She kept her eyes on the stage." I don't have any gum if that's what your'e thinking." Seth alway's asked for gum when we were little, in the movie theaters. Jasper smiles.

"Not that. You want to get out of here?"

***

Great. Just Great. I don't know how I get myself into these situations. Maybe it's because I just don't give a damn anymore. I mean, why would I let myself get kidnapped by Jasper anyway? He's just some guy who-- scratch that.

Vampire is a more accurate definition. He's a vampire who randomly thinks it's okay to wander out with the humans when he might start to get thristy.

The sun is shining obnoxiously bright, so unlike Washington State. I think I even hear a bird or two chirping from unknown locations. It's all eerily too normal for me.

And it's not like the council and the pack aren't going to find out about this. They always do. But, hey, we can fake it till we make it. I bet Jasper's tired of feeling like a freak too, I saw it before. When he was with Alice, It always seemed like she was dragging him everywhere, with a noncommittal expression.

Today, I'm in the mood to do something different. Something bad, something I know I'll get in trouble for. The night is mine for the taking.

Hey, man, we can pretend to be normal for a day! He broke my train of thought as we were walking.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Jasper asks curiously.

"Nothin'. Where are you taking me anyway?" He didn't answer me at all. He just kept on walking. My tone was a bit rude, but on the inside, every nerve was on fire with anticipation. Probably an extreme case of paranoia that's making my body react the way it is now.

It's familiar, not foreign. It felt as if electrical shocks were humming over my body, flowing through me, pulsing around me.

The air was thick with my powerful emotions, that I didn't want. I'm 23 for sakes. Hormones should have left me alone already, dammit. If Jasper notices, he doesn't say anything or show any sign. We just keep walking until we reach the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I repeat again. This time he replies,

" Just think of it as going on an adventure." I saw him smile innocently.

I snorted. "It's more like abduction and kidnapping," I pointed out.

"OK. A lovely kidnapping it is."

Jasper urges me forward with his hand on the small of my back, and when it makes contact, an pleasurable sting tears up my spine. A tremor rocks in my now warped brain.

***

"Jake, What the _**hell**_ did you do?" Quil asked

"That was so friggin' random you can't even blame me, Quil." Jacob sighed, half listening to the conversation. "He'll come back, eventually."

"First you chased Leah away, now Seth."

"I can't help that they both have tempers," Jacob added.

And it seemed that Embry had a light bulb appear above his head when he thought about something. " Jacob, can I borrow your phone?" He gave him a contorted look and then said, " Here." Jacob threw it. Jared let out a loud snore from the couch.

"What're you doing?" Embry didn't answer, rolling through the call log. He found 'Cullen House' and pressed the call button. It rang 3 or 4 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" He recognized the voice. It was Emmett.

"Hey, is Leah over there, by chance?" Embry asked breezily, as if this could actually happen in reality. "Uh, no, she's not. What's going on?" He sounded confused.

"Are you missing one of yours today?" From the side, Jacob said "Embry, what are you getting at?"

"Jasper's gone today, everybody else is he-" He stopped suddenly with a serious turn. "What happened?"

"Nothing, At least not yet. Can we meet you there?"

"Sure." And then they hung up. "Em, What's going on?" Quil asked from across the room.

"Leah and Jasper are gone." He stated simply.

"That doesn't make any sense, what are you talking about?" Jared came out of his sleeping spell from on the couch.

"An overactive vampire killer and a possible thirsty leech are loose in the same building. What do you think's going to happen?" Everyone gaped for half a second when he took out his keys. "We're going to have meeting. Let's go."

****

_**Soooo??? Whad'ja think? A little short, I know, I'm still working on it. Also, A POLL is going up today for the next chapter: WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? 5 possible answers, email me if you have ideas of your own 3**_

_**From yours truly and in zesty taste,**_

_**Lisa BaZaar Queen of Soybeans333**_


	5. You don't play fair

**Leah POV***

"_What is this?" I snap. _

"_NO." Leah said simply, crossing her arms. She stared distastefully at the pink helmet. Of all the extras he had, he gave me a pink one. How funny of him._

"_Come on. It's for safety reasons." Jasper seemed exasperated with this argument. "No," I repeated. "Why cant I wear yours?" I pointed to his black motorcycle helmet in his hands._

"_Because ," Jasper groaned "I'm a boy, and pink is a girl_ color."

"And since when have you seen me wear pink?" Leah snapped.

"You're wearing a dress, I think that counts. As you being a girl." She stuck her tongue out at him and frowned.

"Tell you what, If you let me drive, I'll wear the helmet."

"But you don't know were we're going." He gave her one of those looks. "Pink looks sexier on you." I said ,not thinking.

This took him off guard. He spluttered a "what?" and then regained his composure. I also felt my face heat up more than 10 degrees.

"Pink is… Sexy?" he repeated, his confusion turning his sentence into a question.

'_Mmm. He would look so much better with nothing on but the helmet…' The sick voice in the back of my mind said._

_NO! Brain shut up, or else I-_

'_Or else what?' My stupid other half answered 'Not like you can get rid of me._

'_Ugh…Fine. If you don't come at the completely wrong time like you always freaking do,' _

'Deal.'

"Yes." I answered quickly and slightly flushed. "Now hurry up." I took the sleek black helmet from him and threw him the pink one, which he caught.

When I slid it over my head the day turned into night. I slid onto the back of the dark blue motorcycle. He was in front of me, and I refused to put my arms around him. But knowing he was so close, was making my nerves stand on end. It was so close, makes my body yearn to fill the gap between us; it feels like death to ignore that feeling. I could already feel a headache coming on.

Jasper then took my arms and planted them around his waist. My eyes widened behind the dark plastic**.**

***Jasper POV***

I felt her emotions flare violently like a haze behind me. And for me, It strangely felt… new. Unlike something I'd ever felt. A stronger, sharper wave of emotions was approaching far from the east, and closing in fast.

"Hold on tight," I laughed bitterly. 0 to 120mph in 7 seconds felt amazing to race away from the advancing wolves. They didn't need to find out about this just yet, did they?

**Leah POV**

As we sped off way to quickly, I smelt a familiar scent. The pack! They were here? Are they watching? Can they see me? It scared the hell out of me to think they were around.

Jasper was, of course, breaking the speed limit like all the Cullen's seem to do. I'm surprised I didn't fall off the bike. It kept me occupied, at least. The best I could do was to bury my head into the back of his neck and breathe in his sweet marzipan skin.

***

'_Where the hell is she? I can smell her, but,'_

'_Chill Jake. I'm sure she's okay.' Embry sighed in his mind 'We're almost there anyway.'_

_There were a few grumbles from Seth, who chose not to get into the conversation. Jacob sped up considerably._

'_I can sense her a least a mile and a half away…but she's moving pretty fast.' Quil said, jumping out of the way of an oncoming tree._

'_Did anybody think of the possibility that Leah might just…I don't know, be on a…date with the leech?' Embry said There was a millisecond pause before everyone except Seth and Embry burst into laughter._

'_Get real, Embry. No way in hell would Leah let one of them even _touch _her.' Quil said between stifled laughs. _

_In the back of Seth's mind, a part of him got the nerve racking feeling that something was going on Leah wasn't telling them._

_***_

Leah POV

Jasper took an extremely sharp turn. The bike almost goes al the way on it's side, but he pulls it back up in a millisecond. I feel like throwing up my breakfast right about now.

I grip him tighter, digging my nails into his abdomen. It's like rock, and I highly doubt that hurt him. The way he was speeding past everything made the world blur together, like a world of mixed paint. The black concrete, the slashes of yellow dividing the lanes, and the cobalt blue of the sky.

It was an awesome feeling, like I was seeing the world for the first time, but like all good things, it came to an end. He slowed down eventually, to what was part coffee shop, part music shop.

There were a lot of young people there, most of them in their teens. A few of those snotty metropolitan girls in a clique sat outside at a table. Their long blond and brown hair swished as they turned to look at us pull up. And I freaking swear their eyes bugged out of their head when Jasper took off his helmet.

They keep whispering even as we walk past and they keep looking at Jasper like he's Hercules and I'm Medusa. For some reason, a spark of anger made it through my system. I decided to shrug it off. And of course, as we go into the shop, it's even worse. Most females' eyes are looking at Jasper like he's a porno. "Uh…Jasper?" I say.

He finally starts paying attention to his surroundings, "Hmm? Yes Leah?" I scanned the room, and paused at a table of freshmen with hungry eyes. "Is it like this every time you go into a room full of humans?" I whispered low.

His eyes held no emotion when he said, "I guess so. I ignore stares most of the time anyway." If only I could do the same thing. He changed the subject.

"I'll go get a table, you can go get whatever you want from the line." and he smiled one of those smiles Bella described as 'dazzling'. Dazzling my ass. I'm not affected by stupid things like that, unlike that simpleminded Swan girl. God, I will never know what Jacob saw in that girl. The bitch was a fucking zombie for _four_ months. Just because the damn leech picked up and left. Again, no one wants to wake up one day and realize that the guy they love doesn't love you back, but I mean really? She basically curled up inside herself and _died_ and everyone fussed over her like she was this fragile little thing that couldn't take care of herself. She was pathetic. Bella Swan was pathetic, not that a part of her still isn't.

But again, I'm not going to dwell on that right now. Now, I'm supposed to be pretending to be normal with Jasper. Jasper sits at a table near the exit doors. All female, and a couple of the male, eyes are devouring Jasper. He takes off his leather jacket and puts it on the back of his seat. It's my turn to pick my order, and a skinny girl with mousy brown hair stood behind the counter. She looks like she'd scare easy. "Hey," I say casually "Can I have a…" I stare up at the menu "A hazelnut latte? No crème please. And one of those scones." She was about to go make my order when, she paused and opened her mouth like she was going to say something. Then,

"Can I ask you a question?" I look up surprised.

"Hm? Oh, sure, what is it?"

"The guy you came in with, is he your boyfriend?" the girl at the counter asks me, mid taking my change out of her register.

My mouth prepares to say no but then I realize I'm supposed to say yes and end up with the word "NoYeah."

Her brow wrinkles in confusion. "Did you say nah?"

I was going to say no, but after my spastic mouth attack, I need to back it up.

"No, I said YEAH." Leah says smirking triumphantly

"Really?" Her eyes seemed to grow wider.

"Real, serious," I said with my intimidating face. She looks so scared it almost makes me laugh.

"That girl is scared. You're happy. These two events are connected," Jasper says accusingly, raising his brows at me as I sit down. The girl from behind the register places my scone and latte quickly in front of me, without looking at me. I start eating my scone the minute it hits the table. The girl almost flinches when Jasper looks up at her, she is back behind her counter in five seconds flat.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I say. He glances over at the girl walking back to the counter.

"I never took you for the jealous type," he drawls out, the smirk on his face already in my mind before I look up at him.

"Very funny, Mr. Comedian you are. I don't see why you just don't get a stage act and a career."

"Oh, bite me." he said, narrowing his eyes in a playful manner.

"How hard?"

"Now who's the funny one?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Me." I said grinning foolishly.

"She was being rude," I say with mouth full of blueberry muffin that I snap shut happy. Jasper smiles a genuinely sweet smile and says nothing. After a few seconds, his caramel eyes flicked my way.

"You have a little bit of scone on your cheek," He comments.

I swat around my cheek, hoping It went away" Is it off?" I ask, still trying. Jasper sighs, if he can?, exasperated

"No," reaches across the table, his fingers lightly running over my cheek, giving me butterflies. Wait, no. It's something more like dragonflies. And Bears. Giant bears.

A flush comes across my face, deep red and most likely really noticeable. Jasper seems to be embarrassed too.

And now, I don't know why this was brought up in my mind, but I'm thinking about the Disney movie Tarzan and how much I want to explore the world with him, take his hand and run far away from my oppressors.

And I realize, in that moment, a wave of emotions washed over me so heavy I felt dazed. I….

I needed to tell him.

Now. But how?

**Jasper POV**

I looked away, ashamed. What was I thinking? Leah? She could never, would never even want…me.

These things didn't matter. They couldn't matter. They wouldn't matter, in her way of thinking. But I digress, Leah was attractive, and forbidden. She was smart, and not just one kind of smart. She was educated in the way of the world. I couldn't even think--

I look up at her and there's a peculiar look on her face, almost unreadable. But then what happens next shocks me to no end, And all the people who were watching as well.

Leah Clearwater leaned over the table, and kissed me. The rest of the world lit on fire. It was so exhilarating! It was so new, different. The instant he kissed her he loved that she was fire instead of ice, adored that she tasted of smoke and cinnamon rather than vanilla and cream. That she was the Yin to his Yang.

**Leah POV**

It was a split second decision, and it would probably have disastrous results later on, but, It felt so right in that small amount of freedom. Suddenly, I didn't care what happened once he kissed me back. He paused for a second, disconnecting the trance and then he chuckled to himself and spoke directly in my ear, "You don't play fair, Ms Clearwater."

"Neither do you Mr Hale." I whispered. And he continued the kiss further.

He tasted like love.

**Seth POV**

I stood outside the shop, helpless to the show that was going on in front of me. I was supposed to look for Leah in human form, in a pair of cutoffs and a disheveled black T shirt, I saw them. I saw what I never thought was going to happen.

I saw Leah kiss Jasper.

"Sweet mother of--" Seth nearly yelled.

***

**To Be Continued…**

**Ok… Better? Worse? Please tell me, I feel so exhausted on this side of the planet right now… it's 11:00pm… ugh.**

**Going to bed, But, I would appreciate it if people would leave comments on what should happen next.**

**~Lisa BaZaar Queen of Soybeans**** aka Ellie  
**


	6. Threw it all away

I had the urge to go into that shop and drag Leah back to the house and scold her for the rest of my natural born life, but…She's an adult, well sort of, and she can make her own decisions.

I stared hard at the window seats they were sitting at from a distance.

Good God, can he let her breathe at the very least? It would make me feel so much better about what I just learned.

Finally, He releases her and stares into her eyes like she'd the only one in the world that he needs to live.

Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick. I made myself walk over to another bench and sit down with my head in my hands.

And I just sat there for about 5 minutes, thinking.

***

"You know what?" Jasper looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"I don't think we need to tell anybody about this. And, If they ask…?" I left the rest of the sentence open for him to answer. I smile deviously, and something inside me opened up wide.

"We deny everything?" HE said with his accent creeping up again. But he frowned slightly.

"You know me so well." I took another swig of my latte and leaned forward.

"But why do we have to keep things a secret? Why not just tell our family and friends?" His voice lowered a bit and for a second he looked like a child. "Why must you keep things to yourself?"

**Jasper POV**

What I didn't expect was for her response to be a laugh. "Well," She said gazing out the window and suddenly she turned quiet. "Everything that makes me happy falls apart eventually." She said this with her face contorted, and staring at her cup. I could've taken a picture at that moment to capture I wanted to tell her that I wont let that happen, that I wont let everything fall apart. I wont be like Sam.

And like Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde her mood changed immediately, looking at me with a smile.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere with me?" Her eyes looked so bright and hopeful, I honestly didn't think she could make that expression given the recent conversation.

I smiled a little. Not going to lie to myself, I really do like this girl.

"And where, per chance, are you taking me?" She only smiled and pulled me outside the shop where I knew everyone's eyes were on us. It was a good thing that we left because there were too many bursts of lust coming from the women in that bistro. It's incredibly awkward for myself when I had to sit in a room full of ladies.

And I know its ridiculous to feel outnumbered when I am a vampire, but the emotions I feel from these women make me think I'm going to get group raped or something worse.

" Relax, I don't bite." I raised an eyebrow. Really now?

"Really? I find that hard to believe." She led me to the motorcycle and practically threw me onto the back. She also handed me the helmet again.

"Like you'll ever get that far." And with a final smirk she put on the black helmet and revved the engine. I looked across the courtyard to see Seth staring intently. We locked eyes for a solid 5 seconds and what I saw in his eyes were silent rage. But the waves I got back were frustration and despair. Seth looked like he wanted to come get his sister but Leah pressed the gas and sped us off.

***

"You see her?"

"Nah, Paul see anything on your side?"

"No. I swear, if we don't find her soon, I'm going to be pissed."

We've spent an hour looking for this chick, where the hell is she? Leah just gives me a headache sometimes it's just ridiculous.

Sam still thinks about her though, and I don't think he realized I was out there at those times either. Don't get me wrong, I love Rachel with all my heart, but what I see in Sam's thoughts are just way too good to pass up. Yeah, yeah I know it's weird for a guy to gossip, but damn, you should see it for yourself.

****

As soon as we got to the edge of the town where the city ends and the forest ends, I stopped the bike. Then I stood at the side of the road.

Jasper was still on the bike and asked, "Why did we stop?" A spit second decision, I jumped the metal barrier into the sloping forest floor. Behind me I heard him yell,

"Leah!" I screamed in excitement, I guess I'll have to lead him there

Sliding over the wet leaves almost seemed like snowboarding. I yelled behind me, "Follow me!" I kept sliding down faster , tiny drops of water from the trees falling onto my nice dress.

"Leah! You'll get hurt!"

She remembered going for the big tree trunk, making sure to jump over it as high as she could "Don't be ridiculous--"

And, she remembered the forest floor tilted at the oddest angle, at least 200 feet down. And, she remembered the rocks connecting with her back. But, that was all.

"_Amazing. It's like I don't even care about anything anymore. I threw everything away for you…"_

**TBC…**

**I know this is a slow chapter, but it will pick up soon! And I'm sorry I havent replied to your comment, My emails not working =.=**

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, papers interrupted my focus in school :P**

**The story is not over, possibly, another chapter today too!**

**Read and Review please, I'd like to know how I can get better at this!**

**-L.B.Q.S aka Ellie Q ****J**** Much love, my readers!**


	7. Sleepyhead

**Sorry I was gone you guys. I took a tour in Afghanistan, but I have lots of goodies hand written for you guys that I need to type up for this story :)**

* * *

Where was I? All I could hear were voices. I tried to identify them as their conversation went on.

"Leah?"

Was that concern, and exasperation. There was something else in that voice, worry maybe, uncertainty. I wasn't sure I wanted to open my eyes to find out, I couldn't quite figure out whose voice it was. It was familiar and yet, somehow not familiar enough. I wanted to know suddenly, whose voice it was.

"What were you two doing in the first place? She could've died!"

"It was reckless, dangerous-"

"We weren't doing anything. She fell before I could get there."

"Well maybe you guys shouldn't have been sucking face before all this happened!" A rage filled voice passed my ears.

"Seth, calm dow-"

"NO! She's not waking up because of him." I heard Seth's voice snarl. "It's his fault."

"Seth…" Jasper's here too. There's a light pause before he speaks. "Nothing happened. But it was my fault that I didn't get there in time."

"I'm sure she's going to be alright." Carlisle's voice. "Her spine is reconstructing itself; the shape-shifter DNA is helping the healing portion of it. I'm just not sure when she'll wake up."

I heard a collective body walk out of the room, and I felt someone fiddling with something attached to my skin. Possibly an IV. I heard someone sigh, felt the bed lean to the left as someone sat on the edge.

"Leah?" It's Jasper voice speaking to me. "You have to wake up," Theres a slightly long pause. His voice lowers a bit despite the fact that there are vampires who can hear a feather drop. "Things haven't been the same since you went unconscious." He laughs, and a nervous swallow follows afterwards. I wonder if he realizes I can hear him.

I'm getting a little restless from not being able to move and an urge to stretch rises throughout my body "Leah…" he touches my cheek and I feel my neck muscles wince. Jasper retracts his arm and silence ensues.

"Leah?" He takes hold of my hand and grips it. "Can you hear me? If you can give me some sign…" The urge to move grows greater with each passing second and all I could do is twitch my eyebrow in agitation.

He gasps, and I know he has a smile on his face.

I open my eyes to see, and he is smiling just like I thought. My eyes have crust around the edges scratching my inner eye; my mouth has a stale taste of morning breath.

I haven't spoken in so long so my voice comes out a little rusty. I narrow my eyes at the sight of him in the beginning stages of crying.

"Don't cry. You get uglier when you cry." I say clearing my throat. He ignores my insult and smiles even wider.

"Leah…" Jasper goes in for a

"You're such a weirdo! Get off me!"

* * *

_**TBC on June 1st 2012**_

**Sorry I was gone you guys. I took a tour in Afghanistan, but I have lots of goodies hand written for you guys that I need to type up for this story :)**

**Much love, Ellie.**


End file.
